Mai, chá!
by LiliBurnett
Summary: uma reflexão de Naru sobre Mai, e a conclusão que ele tem.


É estranho a forma como tudo começou. Lembro da primeira vez que a vi. Suas amigas escandalosas fizeram um alvoroço com a minha presença, mas ela, por incrível que pareça, não. Ela só ficou lá, me encarando com cara de poucos amigos, não vendo a hora de eu ir embora. Da primeira vez que ela me viu, não foi com a minha cara. E isso chamou a minha atenção.

Pouco depois ela foi se meter onde não foi chamada, e como consequência quebrou uma câmera, e machucou o Lin. Lembro bem daquele dia. Fui tomado por uma sensação diferente. Ela ficou visivelmente nervosa e preocupada, uma reação muito diferente da que teve no dia anterior, quando me conheceu. Ao sair correndo, indo para o colégio, me veio a sensação estranha. Foi ai que tudo começou. Podia confiar nela. Não conseguiria explicar, mas sabia que ela era totalmente de confiança. Mesmo tendo sido enxerida e machucado Lin, sabia que ela tinha uma boa índole.

Ao chamá-la para conversar, e pedir para ela substituir Lin como assistente, mais uma vez o pânico tomou conta do rosto dela. Mais uma vez simpatizei com ela. Mesmo sem demonstrar.

Naquele dia mesmo, a levei para me ajudar, e ao escutar ela dizer que me achava bonito, veio mais uma sensação estranha. Sim, eu sei que sou bonito, a maioria das garotas deixa isso claro o tempo todo. Mas com ela foi diferente. Ela foi sincera, e com toda aquela sinceridade dela, foi bem claro que não ia com a minha cara, mesmo me achando bonito. Mais uma vez simpatizei com ela. Não era uma garota qualquer, uma garota fútil.

Com o passar do tempo, e da investigação, prestei bastante atenção nela. Preocupada, atenciosa e prestativa, mesmo estando morrendo de medo. E mesmo ao descobrir a solução do caso, não ficou com raiva. Muito pelo contrário. Ela compreendeu, perdoou e ainda ajudou todos os outros a entenderem também. Definitivamente era uma garota diferente.

Ao término do caso, ela veio se despedir de mim. Não estou acostumado com demonstrações de sentimento, mas percebi que ela ficou chateada de verdade. Ela virou as costas, falando algumas coisas bem sem educação, e saiu correndo, constrangida e revoltada. Mas no fundo sabia que ela estava triste por aquilo ser um adeus. Foi naquele momento que eu percebi. Seria muito útil ter alguém assim ao lado. Alguém que chore, ria, se divirta, demonstre medo, se preocupe. Seria como se ela fosse compensar toda a minha frieza e indiferença. E naquele momento ali, vendo ela se afastar com raiva, decidi que daria um jeito para mantê-la por perto.

Naquele mesmo dia liguei para meu pai e lhe contei do meu desejo de contratar uma secretária. Foi essa a função que atribui para ela no início. Meu pai não gostou da idéia, é claro. Ele queria que eu voltasse para casa, não que eu ficasse cada vez mais preso e envolvido com o Japão. Fiquei alguns dias tentando o convencer. E no final, claro, o convenci. E então liguei para ela, no único lugar que saberia que a encontraria. Ao atender o telefone, ela ficou espantada, alterada, e depois animada. Ela queria manter contato, era visível. Mas comigo não é tão simples. Só se fosse profissionalmente. E foi isso que fiz. No mesmo dia ela veio aqui no escritório.

Passaram-se meses, e ela ainda esta aqui no escritório. Ela não faz mais o papel de secretária. Sendo honesto, ela nunca fez. Ela cuidava de tudo com tanta vontade, que ela estava mais para... como poderia dizer?

No início, ela ficava nervosa e ansiosa com quase tudo, mostrava muito respeito e força de vontade para aprender. E como ela tinha coisa para aprender! Óbvio que eu não resistia e tinha que provocá-la a respeito. Porém, ela sempre relevou. Ou seja, no início, ela era uma assistente. Ajudava em tudo que podia. Cuidava do escritório como se fosse a sua casa, e cuidava de todo mundo a sua volta como se fossemos uma família gigante.

Hoje, ela não é mais uma assistente. Ela continua vendo o escritório como casa, e todo mundo como família, mas agora é diferente. Ela é abusada, grita o tempo todo. Me xinga, me odeia, depois deixa de me odiar, depois grita mais um pouco, e então chora. Ela fica com raiva, depois perdoa. Não sem antes brigar muito comigo. Acho que ela já esqueceu que eu sou o chefe. Ela não se importa mais em desobedecer minhas ordens. Muito pelo contrário. Ela seria capaz de me bater, sempre que eu faço, ou falo, algo que vai contra os seus princípios. E agora, quase todo dia eu e ela brigamos. No início desse temperamento difícil dela, eu relevava. Mas agora, não da mais. Nunca perdi o controle com ela, apesar de não faltar vontade. Nunca me permiti gritar ou berrar, nem nada assim. Mas não engulo mais as coisas. E isso a deixa mais irritada. Assim como eu. No final, sempre acabamos em paz, mas durante a briga, saem as palavras mais ridículas possíveis. Ela já me chamou de assassino, monstro, cabeça dura, cabeça oca, e ela continua inventando uns nomes engraçados. Eu só a chamo de Mai.

Apesar do descontentamento das outras garotas do grupo, é só ela que eu consigo chamar pelo primeiro nome. Ela também só me chama pelo nome, então achava que era por isso que a chamava só de Mai. Mas depois fui percebendo os motivos.

Ela não é mais a assistente. Ela não é mais a garota irritante. Apesar de bancar o papel da assistente e de me irritar muito, ela não é mais só isso. Ela é a pessoa que consegue me fazer perder a pose. Brigar, e demonstrar raiva. Não sou mais só o cara azedo quando estou brigando com ela. Ela me irrita tanto, que eu entro de cabeça nas discussões. Me sinto uma criança, brigando por qualquer coisinha e ficando de mau. É assim que ela faz eu me sentir. Nem mesmo com o meu irmão gêmeo, Gene, eu brigava assim. Nossas brigas eram raras e sempre muito frias. Mas com a Mai é diferente.

Eu me sinto quente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu fui capaz de deixar minhas emoções a mostra para alguém, por simplesmente confiar nela. Eu sei que a Mai nunca me odiou de verdade. Muito pelo contrário. Sei que hoje ela nutre sentimentos por mim (apesar de que tecnicamente eu não sei de nada). Mas não foram por causa da minha aparência, muito menos por causa da minha personalidade. Foi por eu seu eu mesmo. A pessoa fria, egocêntrica, mandona, rabugenta, irônica e irritante que ela me vê. E eu posso ser assim, eu mesmo. Com todas as outras pessoas, existe a chance de afastamento e desentendimentos. Mas não com a Mai. Podemos brigar o quanto queremos, mas sei que ela nunca vai se afastar. Na verdade, quanto mais a gente briga, mais a gente se aproxima. Não que a gente fique próximo, se tocando, ou trocando palavras melosas. A gente tem uma compreensão interessante. E apesar dos sentimentos dela, ela não me cobra nada. A não ser bom senso, o que eu dificilmente tenho, do ponto de vista dela. Mas enfim. É inútil discutir com ela a respeito, pois esse é quase sempre o motivo das brigas.

Hoje ela é minha amiga. Alguém que me respeita, e que eu aprendi a respeitar. Alguém que me admira, e que eu aprendi a admirar. Alguém que faz o melhor chá que eu já tomei. Alguém que todo mundo, até mesmo Lin, parece gostar. Alguém que me anima, mesmo eu não sorrindo. Alguém que alegra o dia, por mais que eu fique trancado na minha sala. Alguém que eu sinto do outro lado da parede, e já faz eu me sentir melhor, mais calmo.

Não sei como isso aconteceu. Desde quando exatamente essa mudança aconteceu. E nunca, em hipótese alguma, eu admitirei essas coisas para alguém, principalmente para ela. Vou continuar agindo como sempre. Grosso, frio, e distante. Ela nunca vai saber o quanto eu a considero. Por hora, o máximo que permitirei a ela saber, é o quanto eu gosto do seu chá.

- Mai, chá!


End file.
